Bill's Discovery
by nevillelongbottomfanatic
Summary: Bill is awakened in the middle of the night by a scream... things only get stranger from there! This is a story set at the Burrow after the war is over. This is just a bit of Harry/Ginny fluff.


**This is a little story-thing that I couldn't get out of my head.**

**I may continue it, I may not... I'm not really sure to go from here, to be honest.**

**Important Info: The Weasley's don't know anything about Harry and Ginny's relationship whatsoever. Harry was supposed to be sleeping in Ron's room. All of this is purely innocent, don't take it the wrong way. Rated T just to be absolutely safe. **

**Disclaimer: Harry and co. don't belong to me... JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter and his awesomeness.**

The shrill scream echoed all throughout Bill's room, bouncing off the walls and filling his head. Bill awoke with a start, giving a startled little yelp of his own, and sitting bolt upright in his bed, the heap of comforters thrown across his legs weighing him down. In a panic he threw his arms to the other parts of the bed on his left and right, before remembering that Fleur had been given her own room upon arriving at the Burrow. Bill dropped his torso back down on his bed, covering his face with his hands and letting out a loud groan. A thunderous snort sounded from the bed across the room, and Bill slammed a pillow over his ears.

He envied Fleur for getting her own room. Bill's roommate, his brother Charlie, snored as loudly as a train; maybe even louder. Bill had gotten all of three minutes of sleep before he was awakened yet again by the scream. _The scream._

It must have been a dream. Just a dream. It was just a dr-

Bill snapped to attention again as another chorus of wails pierced the air. This time, Bill was awake. He stumbled out of bed, grabbed the wand from his dresser, and scrambled for the door. He yanked it open and whisked through it, his ears trained on the sound.

His head jerked swiftly to the right and his body followed, pausing outside his younger sister's bedroom. The screams kept coming, and Bill's panic grew; these screams were not coming from his sister. He took a deep breath, and, in one swift movement, threw open the door and raised his wand above his head, aiming it straight at... Harry. Harry Potter. Harry Potter?! Bill couldn't help it; his mouth dropped open, and he almost dropped his wand. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and his little sister's crush since she was four years old, was sprawled across Ginny's floor, right next to her bed, lying on a pile of tangled sheets, a pillow squished under his head. He twitched violently in apparent agony, screams ripping up his throat and out his mouth. As Bill watched, Ginny rolled over in her bed, groaning and slamming a pillow over her ears. Harry writhed on the floor, still screaming. Keeping her eyes firmly shut, Ginny reached up and took the pillow from her head and, eyes still closed, threw it as hard as she could (with a remarkable sense of aim) at Harry, hitting him squarely on the face. He gasped loudly, snapping awake, and he sat up, panting ad the pillow slid from his face onto his lap. Bill ducked behind the door so as not to be seen, and watched Harry glance up at Ginny's bed. Slowly, Harry got to his feet, holding the pillow, and climbed onto Ginny's bed, the mattress springs squealing furiously in protest. Harry gently slid his pillow down next to Ginny's, stretching his body out next to her. Ginny rolled over and, without so much as opening her eyes once, curled up against him, snuggling into his body. She fit there perfectly, like she was part of Harry. Harry slid his arm under her, pulling her closer as Ginny laid her head on his chest. Harry buried his face in her hair, and a sleepy smile flitted across Ginny's peaceful face. Within a few minutes, they were both snoring contentedly. Bill took a step closer and, realizing that his mouth was still hanging open, pressed his lips together. He eyed the two for a moment, then turned to leave, his face breaking into a wide smile. As he snuck back into his bedroom, closing the door carefully and crawling back into bed, Bill thought smugly to himself, _"Just wait until I let their little secret slip at breakfast... Busted!"_


End file.
